Utakata Hanabi
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: Songfic. Naruhina. Happy ending. Utakata hanabi. Hinata yg akan dijodohkan oleh seseorang tiba-tiba saja mengingat cinta pertamanya yg telah meninggalkannya enam tahun yg lalu. Apa yg akan terjadi jika dia bertemu kembali dgn cinta pertamanya? RnR :D


Hai semua, kembali lagi dengan saya..kali ini saya membawakan sebuah songfic yang menggunakan salah satu ost Naruto Shippuden...yai! yai! Akhirnya kesampaian juga keinginan untuk buat songfic..

Ok. Selamat membaca, maaf, kalo tidak terlalu bagus. Maklumlah, ini songfic pertama saya..hehehe..

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Utakata Hanabi milik Supercell feat. Nagi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, aneh, gaje, dll.**

**Chara: Hinata H. & Naruto U.**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**Utakata Hanabi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini nampak sangat indah di mata setiap orang yang melihatnya. Bintang-bintang bertaburan di atas sana sambil membentuk berbagai macam rasi bintang. Sang rembulan nampak dengan setia menemani semua kawanan bintang itu tanpa ada rasa kelelahan sedikit pun.

Cahaya sang dewi malam yang biasanya terhalangi oleh sekumpulan awan nakal di malam-malam sebelumnya. Kali ini, nampak sangat jelas terlihat karena tak ada satu pun awan yang menggantung di langit gelap sana. Yang terlihat hanya rembulan dengan bentuknya yang bulat sempurna ditambah dengan kerlap-kerlip bintang yang tak akan pernah berhenti menyala.

**Afureru hito de nigiwau hachigatsumatsu no omatsuri**

**Yukata o kite geta mo haite**

**Karankoron oto o tateru**

**. . .**

_**Festival di akhir bulan Agustus sangat meriah dan dipenuhi orang-orang**_

_**Aku memakai yukata dan geta**_

_**Membuat suara gemerincing**_

Tak terasa, sekarang sudah menginjak bulan Agustus, bulan yang menandakan berakhirnya musim panas. Hari ini juga adalah hari terakhir diadakannya festival musim panas di Konoha. Kali ini, nampak seluruh warga memenuhi tempat diadakannya festival. Mereka semua pergi ke sana hanya dengan satu tujuan yaitu melihat pesta kembang api yang menandakan berakhirnya musim panas dan dimulainya musim gugur.

Semua penduduk beramai-ramai mengajak keluarga mereka untuk menikmati hari terakhir festival musim panas. Para wanita nampak berdandan secantik mungkin dengan yukata musim panas mereka. Para pasangan nampak asyik menikmati permainan-permainan yang disajikan oleh beberapa stan di festival tersebut.

Tidak seperti penduduk lainnya yang bersenang-senang dengan orang yang mereka sayangi. Gadis ini nampak berjalan sendirian dengan rambutnya yang berwarna indigo ditambah dengan mata lavender miliknya. Mata lavender yang biasanya menampakkan kegembiraan, entah mengapa hari ini mata itu menampakkan sebuah kesedihan yang sangat mendalam. Umurnya yang sudah mencapai dua puluh tahun, tidak pernah mengurangi kecantikan yang sudah dianugerahi oleh Tuhan kepadanya sejak ia lahir ke dunia ini.

Gadis yang memiliki nama keluarga Hyuuga ini terus saja berjalan di tengah keramaian dan hiruk pikuk festival.

**Hinata POV**

Namaku Hinata, seorang gadis dari keluarga kaya raya yaitu keluarga Hyuuga. Keluarga yang penuh dengan peraturan dan sebagai keturunan utama keluarga itu, aku harus mengikuti semua aturan yang ada di keluarga itu. Aturan yang sangat menjengkelkan. Tapi, aku harus tetap menerimanya. Keinginanku hanya satu, yaitu dapat membalas budi ayahku yang telah merawatku sejak kecil tanpa bantuan seorang istri. Ibuku meninggal saat melahirkan adikku yang bernama Neji Hyuuga. Dialah yang akan menjadi penerus tunggal dari keluarga ini. Sungguh berat beban yang ia tanggung.

Sekarang, aku menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke festival hanya untuk meringankan beban pikiranku. Aku mengenakan yukata berwarna ungu dengan hiasan bunga lavender yang merupakan peninggalan ibuku, tak lupa aku juga mengenakan geta sebagai alas kakiku. Rambutku aku biarkan tergerai ditiup angin malam yang kali ini sangat menyejukkan.

CRING! CRING!

Setiap aku berjalan, bunyi itulah yang selalu kudengar, bunyi gemerincing lonceng. Bunyi lonceng kecil yang aku sematkan di yukataku. Itu cukup membuatku sedikit gembira walau sebenarnya hatiku sangat sedih. Yah, sedih. Sedih karena aku harus mau dijodohkan oleh seseorang yang entah siapa namanya. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Tapi, aku harus tetap menerima perjodohan itu. Karena itu adalah salah satu aturan yang ada di keluarga Hyuuga. 'Seorang gadis dari keluarga Hyuuga yang sudah berumur dua puluh tahun harus sudah bertunangan dengan laki-laki yang dipilihkan oleh tetua keluarga Hyuuga dan gadis tersebut tidak boleh menolak pertunangan tersebut'. Kira-kira seperti itulah bunyi salah satu hukum dalam keluarga Hyuuga.

Sungguh menyebalkan jika kita harus bertunangan dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kita kenal. Kata ayah, pemuda itu adalah putra dari keluarga kaya yang berada di Ame. Dan karena alasan itulah, aku berada di sini sekarang. Aku harus menunggu pemuda yang akan dijodohkan denganku itu di atas bukit yang ada di belakang tempat diadakannya festival musim panas. Pemuda itu akan datang menemuiku di sana. Aku sendiri bingung, kenapa harus memilih tempat di sana? Bukannya kami bisa bertemu di dalam rumah saja.

**Fui ni agatta hanabi o futari de miageta toki**

**Muchuu de miteru kimi no kao o sotto nusumimita no**

**. . .**

_**Ketika kita berdua menatap ke atas, tiba-tiba muncul kembang api**_

_**Aku diam-diam mencuri pandang ke wajahmu, memandanginya**_

Salah satu alasan kenapa aku tidak suka pergi ke bukit tersebut karena di situ aku memiliki kenangan pahit dengan seorang laki-laki yang sudah berteman denganku sejak kecil. Kami selalu saja bersama. Rumahku dan rumahnya bertetangga. Dia juga berasal dari keluarga kaya. Tapi, enam tahun yang lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku dan dia tidak pernah memberikan satu pun kabar kepadaku. Di bukit itulah, tempat terakhir kami bertemu saat umur kami berdua masih empat belas tahun.

Saat itu, kami sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati festival musim panas. Kami berdua sengaja pergi ke atas bukit itu agar kami dapat melihat kembang api dengan lebih jelas. Saat aku tanya kenapa, dia hanya menjawab kalau tubuhnya pendek sehingga harus mencari tempat yang tinggi agar bisa melihat kembang api dengan jelas. Aku ingat, pada saat itu, tubuhnya memang lebih pendek satu kepala dariku.

Saat kami sudah sampai di situ, kami hanya diam membisu sambil terus melihat ke atas. Tiba-tiba, kembang api itu pun muncul. Kembang api yang sangat indah dan juga sangat banyak. Aku sendiri terkagum-kagum melihatnya. Dan saat melihat kembang api, aku juga diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Aku dapat melihat mulutnya yang setengah menganga sambil memandang kembang api di atas sana. Saat itu, aku juga dapat merasakan kalau wajahku sedikit memerah saat melihatnya. Entah karena apa, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu.

**Kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii no ni**

**Kyou mitai na hi ni wa kitto mata omoidashiteshimau yo**

**. . .**

_**Walaupun akan lebih baik jika aku membencimu di hari seperti hari ini**_

_**Aku pasti akan mengingatmu lagi**_

Aku tahu, tidak seharusnya aku mengingatmu kembali. Karena sebentar lagi aku akan dijohkan oleh seseorang. Karena itulah, seharusnya aku membencimu di hari seperti hari ini. Kau adalah orang yang telah mencuri hatiku. Tapi, sekarang kau telah meninggalkanku. Itu sudah cukup sebagai alasan agar aku membencimu.

Tapi, aku tetap tidak bisa membencimu. Semakin aku berusaha membencimu, semakin besar pula rasa rindu dan juga rasa cintaku kepadamu. Semakin aku berusaha untuk melupakanmu, aku pasti akan mengingatmu lagi. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi padaku.

**Konna kimochi shiranakya yokatta**

**Mou nido to aeru koto mo nai no ni**

**Aitai aitai nda ima demo omou**

**Kimi ga ita ano natsu no hi o**

**. . .**

_**Tidak tahu perasaan seperti ini akan sangat bagus**_

_**Walaupun sekarang kita tidak akan bertemu lagi**_

_**Aku ingin melihatmu**_

_**Aku masih memikirkan hari musim panas itu saat kau bersamaku**_

Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa perasaan seperti ini bagus atau tidak. Padahal aku tahu kita tidak akan pernah bertemu kembali. Sudah enam tahun kita tak bertemu, bahkan sekedar berbicara melalui telepon pun tidak. Aku juga tidak tahu ke mana kau pergi. Aku tidak tahu kau pindah ke mana. Itu membuatku semakin yakin bahwa kita tidak akan pernah bertemu kembali. Apa kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku sangat sedih saat kita berpisah. Apa kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu.

Sekarang, satu-satunya yang aku inginkan adalah aku ingin melihatmu. Melihat rambutmu yang berwarna pirang dan melihat matamu yang sebiru samudera yang selalu mampu membuatku tenggelam di dalamnya. Aku juga ingin memelukmu sebelum aku harus bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal itu. Tapi, aku tahu itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang hanyalah memikirkan hari musim panas saat kau masih bersamaku.

**Sukoshi tsukarete futari michibata ni koshikaketara**

**Tooku kikoeru ohayashi no ne**

**Hyururira narihibiku**

**Yozora ni saita ookina ookina nishikikan o**

**Mou sukoshi de natsu ga owaru**

**Futto setsunaku naru**

**. . .**

_**Jika kita sedikit lelah, kita duduk di sisi jalan**_

_**Mendengarkan suara orkestra**_

_**Suara seruling dan biola**_

_**Topi brokat nampak lebih besar di malam hari**_

_**Musim panas akan berakhir sebentar lagi**_

_**Dan akan menjadi menyakitkan**_

**FLASH BACK**

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu. Ternyata tempat festival ini luas juga,"

"Baiklah, aku juga sedikit lelah," ujarku kepadanya.

Kami berdua pun segera mencari tempat duduk setelah tiga jam kami mengelilingi tempat festival ini. Tapi, kami tidak berhasil menemukan tempat yang bagus. Akhirnya, kami berdua pun memilih duduk di atas bukit, tempat kami saat melihat kembang api sekitar tiga jam yang lalu.

Kami berdua duduk bersandar pada pohon sakura yang tumbuh di bukit itu. Pohon itu tidak berisi bunga hanya berisi daun yang berwarna hijau dan sangat rimbun. Aku dapat melihat angin yang meniup dedaunan pohon dengan sangat kencang. Sehingga membuat ranting-ranting pohon itu saling bergesekan satu sama lain, menimbulkan sebuah orkestra alam yang sangat indah. Lebih indah dari orkestra biola yang aku tonton seminggu yang lalu.

Topi brokat yang aku kenakan malam ini nampak lebih besar karena ditiup angin malam yang lumayan kencang. Angin yang bertiup itu, dapat membuatku menyimpulkan bahwa musim panas akan segera berakhir dan tergantikan oleh musim gugur yang penuh dengan angin. Berakhirnya musim panas sama dengan berakhirnya hari liburanku. Itu sungguh menyakitkan.

"Sepertinya musim panas akan segera berakhir," gerutuku tiba-tiba.

"Iya, aku juga dapat merasakannya," kau pun menyetujui perkataanku. Sekilas aku dapat melihat kekecewaan dalam wajahmu. Entah kekecewaan akan apa.

**Sakasama no haato ga uchiagatteta ahaha tte waraiatte**

**Suki da yo tte**

**Kisu o shita**

**. . .**

_**Aku menyembunyikan perasaanku dengan tertawa "hahaha"**_

_**Dan berkata aku mencintaimu**_

_**Kita berciuman**_

"Hinata, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu," ucapmu tiba-tiba sembari berdiri.

Aku yang melihatmu berdiri juga ikut berdiri. "Hm, apa?" tanyaku.

Kau pun mulai menatapku dan sekarang kita saling berhadapan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata," sahutmu dan itu membuatku sangat terkejut. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Hahaha, kau pasti bercanda kan," ucapku sembari menepuk-nepuk pundakmu. "Aku yakin kalau aku pasti sedang dikerjai, jangan-jangan teman-teman kita yang lain sedang mengawasi kita," lanjutku sambil berusaha melihat sekeliling.

"Hinata, bu..bukan," sanggahmu kemudian kau pun berlari menuruni bukit dan menjauhi diriku. Aku berusaha memanggil namamu tapi kau menghiraukan panggilanku sedangkan aku hanya dapat mematung di tempatku berdiri sambil melihatmu pergi.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir saat aku bertemu denganmu. Sekarang, aku benar-benar menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu padamu. Aku menyembunyikan perasaan sukaku padamu dengan cara tertawa. Aku tahu, saat itu aku benar-benar bodoh. Kenapa aku bisa-bisanya melakukan hal tersebut padamu. Maaf, karena aku sudah melukaimu, Naruto. Cinta pertamaku dan sampai sekarang pun aku masih mencintaimu.

Seandainya aku dapat memutar waktu dan kembali saat malam itu. Aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku juga mencintaimu lalu kita berciuman. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Dulu, aku sudah menyia-nyiakan sebuah kesempatan emas dan sekarang aku sudah tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan kesempatan kedua.

Sekarang, aku pun sudah sampai di atas bukit. Tempat perpisahanku dengan Naruto. Aku di sini hanya untuk menunggu seseorang yang akan menjadi tunanganku dua bulan lagi. Pertunanganku akan diadakan bersamaan dengan ulang tahun pemuda yang akan menjadi tunanganku itu. Aku sendiri tidak tahu tanggal berapa. Yang pasti, itu bulan Oktober. Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan seseorang yang berulang tahun pada bulan Oktober. Siapa? Entahlah, kenapa aku memikirkannya.

**Mou wasureyou kimi no koto zenbu**

**Konna ni mo kanashikute**

**Dou shite deatteshimatta ndarou**

**Me o tojireba**

**Ima mo kimi ga soko ni iru you de**

**. . .**

_**Aku akan melupakan segala tentang dirimu**_

_**Ini terlalu menyakitkan**_

_**Kenapa kita harus bertemu?**_

_**Jika aku menutup mataku**_

_**Seperti kau ada di sini sekarang**_

Mulai dari sekarang, aku akan berusaha untuk melupakanmu, Naruto. Walaupun, ini akan sangat menyakitkan. Tapi, ini harus kulakukan. Demi keluargaku yang sudah menjodohkanku dengan orang yang tak kukenal itu dan juga demi ayahku. Aku hanya dapat berharap, semoga Naruto dapat menemukan gadis yang lebih sempurna dari diriku.

Hanya satu yang aku sesali saat ini. Kenapa kita harus bertemu? Bukankah lebih baik jika kita tidak pernah bertemu, maka kita tidak akan pernah saling menyakiti seperti ini.

Aku merasakan angin malam menerpa wajahku dan meniup-niup rambutku. Aku pun memejamkan mataku sambil menikmati hembusan angin. Dengan menutup mata seperti ini, aku seperti bisa membayangkan kalau Naruto berada di sebelahku saat ini. Merangkul pinggangku dari samping dan meletakkan kepalanya pada bahuku. Ya ampun, kenapa semua yang kubayangkan terasa begitu nyata. Tuhan, tolong biarkan aku berada dalam khayalan ini untuk sementara waktu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menutup matamu seperti itu, Hinata?" bahkan, aku seperti dapat mendengar suaranya.

Tunggu, ini bukan khayalan. Ini kenyataan. Aku segera membuka mataku dan perlahan aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kiri. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah sosok pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Ya Tuhan, apa ini Naruto? Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Jika benar aku sedang bermimpi, tolong biarkan aku berada lebih lama dalam mimpiku ini.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" lagi-lagi aku mendengarmu berbicara. Aku sekarang dapat melihatmu lebih jelas. Kau tampak sangat dewasa, dadamu yang bidang dan lenganmu yang kuat. Ditambah lagi, kau sangat tinggi. Bahkan tinggiku hanya sebahumu saat ini, sungguh jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu.

"Ka..kau..apa kau Na..Naruto?" sekarang suaraku pun bergetar, aku tidak mampu menghadapi semua ini. Kenapa dia kembali disaat aku harus melupakannya.

"Hinata, ini aku, Naruto. Dan maaf, karena waktu itu aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu seperti itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak Naruto. Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena aku sudah menertawakanmu pada saat itu. Pada saat itu, aku hanya sedang berusaha menutupi perasaanku saja. Tapi, sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat. Sebentar lagi aku akan ditunangkan oleh seseorang,"

"Dengan siapa?" tanyamu datar.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya disuruh menunggunya di sini. Ayah bilang pemuda itu akan memakai baju berwarna oranye dan celana panjang hitam dan dia juga akan memberiku sebuah kalung. Itulah yang dikatakan oleh ayahku," sahutku.

"Jadi begitu," hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutmu.

**Amai toiki**

**Binetsu o obiru watashi wa kimi ni koi shita**

**Sono koe ni sono hitomi ni**

**Kizukeba toki wa sugisatteku no ni**

**Mada kimi no omokage o sagashite**

**. . .**

_**Desahan yang manis diiringi dengan nada yang ringan**_

_**Aku jatuh cinta padamu**_

_**Dengan suara dan mata itu**_

_**Jika aku menyadari waktu sedang beranjak**_

_**Tapi aku masih mencari jejakmu**_

"Hinata, kemarikan tanganmu,"

"Eh, untuk apa?"

"Cepat, kemarikan tanganmu," dia segera menarik tangan kananku lalu meletakkan sesuatu di atasnya.

"Itu apa?" tanyaku.

"Lihat saja sendiri," sahutnya disertai dengan sebuah senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya dan hal itu membuat wajahku sedikit memerah. Perlahan aku mulai membuka tangan kananku dan yang aku lihat adalah sebuah kalung berwarna perak dengan liontin berbentuk kepingan salju.

"Kalung?"

"Ya, kalung. Itu untukmu, liontinnya kepingan salju. Cocok denganmu yang lahir saat musim dingin," sahutnya.

"Kenapa kau memberikanku kalung?" aku masih belum mengerti kenapa dia memberiku kalung.

"Coba saja kau pikir sendiri dan coba perhatikan pakaian yang sedang kupakai," ucapnya tiba-tiba. Aku pun memperhatikan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Ia menggunakan baju berwarna oranye dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan kalung ini? Aneh.

Eh, tunggu. Baju oranye, celana panjang dan kalung.

"Na..Naruto, jangan-jangan kau.." aku tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-kataku dan tiba-tiba dia pun memelukku.

"Iya, benar. Akulah yang akan menjadi tunanganmu. Apa kau tahu, kalau kita sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil?"

"Tidak," sahutku. Aku hanya terus berada di dalam pelukannya. Aku ingin terus dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuh Naruto seperti sekarang ini, benar-benar membuatku tenang.

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu. Apa kau mau menjadi tunanganku?"

"Kau bodoh Naruto. Tentu saja aku mau. Aku juga mencintaimu,"

**Hitorikiri de miageru hanabi ni**

**Kokoro ga chikuri to shite**

**Mou sugu tsugi no kisetsu ga yatte kuru yo**

**Kimi to miteta utakata hanabi**

**Ima demo omou**

**Ano natsu no hi o**

**. . .**

_**Aku melihat kembang api sendirian**_

_**Membuat hatiku sakit**_

_**Sebentar lagi, musim berikutnya akan datang**_

_**Aku telah menonton kembang api denganmu**_

_**Aku masih memikirkan hari musim panas itu**_

_**Saat kau bersamaku**_

JDUAR! JDUAR!

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara kembang api. Sepertinya sudah dimulai. Aku dan Naruto pun melepaskan pelukan kami. Kami berdua pun menyaksikan kembang api itu seperti enam tahun yang lalu.

Aku jadi teringat saat tahun kemarin. Aku hanya terdiam di sini sambil menyaksikan kembang api seorang diri. Benar-benar membuat hatiku sakit.

Tapi sekarang, berbeda. Aku tidak sendiri lagi di sini. Sekarang, aku di sini bersama dengan orang yang akan menjadi tunanganku dan sekaligus orang yang aku cintai sejak dulu. Tuhan, terimakasih. Kau sudah memberikanku kesempatan kedua. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Aku akan terus berada di samping Naruto. Terus menemani Naruto sampai maut memisahkan kami berdua.

"Hinata, aku jadi ingat dengan musim panas waktu itu,"

"Aku juga. Naruto, boleh aku meminta sesuatu,"

"Hm, apa?"

"Aku ingin kau jangan meninggalkanku lagi," pintaku.

"Pasti Hinata, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi untuk selama-lamanya," lagi-lagi, kau membawaku ke dalam dekapanmu. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang merasakan pelukanmu selain aku. Egois kah aku? Sudah seharusnya aku egois karena aku sebentar lagi akan menjadi tunangannya dan menemaninya selamanya.

**End of Hinata POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

Sekian..

Pertama-tama, saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih untuk teman saya, Beatrice, yang udah ngebantuin saya buat terjemahin lirik lagunya. Tanpamu, fic ini tidak akan pernah ada. Sekali lagi, terimakasih atas bantuannya.

Skr, buat para readers, terimakasih udah mau membaca fic saya ini. Saya sangat berterimakasih dan maaf, kalo ada beberapa terjemahan yang kurang pas, saya dan teman saya juga manusia, jadi kami pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan.

The last, review please :)

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE!**


End file.
